


It Doesn't Ever Go Wrong

by cyanidegirl



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a Poem, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Y'all are gonna hate me, lil bit of angst, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidegirl/pseuds/cyanidegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your voice is a clap of thunder.  Will you marry me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn't Ever Go Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the poem 'The Bravest Thing' by Jeanann Verlee. read it here: http://monkeybicycle.net/the-bravest-thing/

      You notice him: walking right beside you through the streets of your city, tired sneakers, jeans, a plain red shirt because it matches his uniform and he feels naked in civvies. You've known him for years but tonight you  _ notice him _ .  Notice the way the setting sun lights his eyes and turns his hair into fire.  Notice how the freckles on his face look like stardust in the night sky.  You know he is a good man, and you decide he is the best man you know.  You realize that he is everything you've ever wanted.   And this is your one good shot.  Right here on the streets of Gotham, always moments away from her countless dangers.  You slow your walking, slowing his and stopping short of all the doubts hurtling toward you like batarangs.  (What if he runs?) (Ignores me?) (What if a criminal jumps out? (The bat signal goes off?)  It’s only three seconds, but you know for him a second is an eternity.  Your voice is a clap of thunder.   _ Will you marry me? _

      He grabs your hand and smiles.   _ Yes. _  And there you are: a blue and black ring he designed on your finger, cake, only the closest of friends in satin and tuxedos.  The red wine does not ruin your blue vest which is blue because everyone here knows about your double identity and besides he’s wearing his red vest too.  The dinner is delicious and the manor’s garden is perfect and your friends dance and those who can drink too much and everyone gets home safely, even though it’s Gotham, and soon you’ve moved to a bigger apartment and have bought a good stroller and the costumes don’t get used quite as often.  Sooner still, your daughter is two years old with perfect cheeks and fiery hair, and you are adopting a second child and the man with stardust on his face is still here, using his speed to press lightning kisses into your cheeks which are softer now and you’ve spent half a lifetime quietly waiting for this to go wrong but it doesn’t.  It doesn’t ever go wrong.  

      Now you are old and your children have children and they draw pictures for your refrigerator and the man with emerald eyes is sitting beside you on a cedar porch in a good town that hasn’t asked for your heroism for a long time now, holding your crumpled hand the way he did all those years ago when he told you if you were going he was going too, and he says,  _ Thank you, _ and you ask,  _ For what, love? _ And he replies,  _ Remember that day in the city, when you didn’t have to hide your eyes?  They were so bright and you looked so perfect there in the dying light and I watched you the whole walk and I knew for certain right then that I loved you.  And I would’ve kept walking.  Silent.  Would’ve gone wherever we were supposed to go.  I was a coward but you were brave.  You were so brave.   _

      You are blushing now.  Harder than you have ever blushed.  You squeeze his hand, but there is only air.  You look over at him but there is no one to see.  You are standing on the street and he hasn’t noticed you stop.  The signal lights the sky and calls you like a schoolbell, and you lose him in the crowd for a moment.  Months later you congratulate him for proposing to his girl.  A year later you watch him disappear in a flash of light, leaving only the wind and snow behind.  Gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hooooo boy do y'all hate me right now? Because I do! Anyway this was super fun to write, and super fun to change little things in the poem to match the pairing and universe. I don't have much time to write a lengthy author's note, so I'll say this much: go read Jeanann Verlee's work. Watch her on youtube. then come and cry over poetry with me.


End file.
